Chase
by Mystic Story Wolf
Summary: Crash and Coco have encountered another bandicoot on the island while searching through a missing device. Only to find out this one was also one of Neo Cortex experiments as well during the past before it had mysteriously disappeared. Curious, Crash tries learn more about her especially for the fact that she can't talk. CrashxOC


Today was a beautiful day on the island. The sun was sunning, the ocean was glistening, and the best part. No Dr. Cortex doing any evil or crazy shit for today.

In the lab of Dr. Neo Cortex. Cortex was going through his box of devices, doing some spring cleaning.

"Let's see..." he digs through his box. "Shrink-inator, don't need that. Mutant-changer, plan didn't work out. Acid shooter, keep. Never ending toilet paper? I've been looking for this everywhere! Keep... What's this?" he picks up a little picture frame.

"I almost forgotten about this little one."A tear nearly escaped through his eyes. "It was soo cute."

"I forever wonder whatever happened to that little pup!" He looks back at the picture frame. "Oh well!" he throws it in the trash. "Probably got eaten by those Mutants or drowned or something."

He continues digging through the box throwing away stuff.

Meanwhile Crash was in his room laying on his bed when there was a knock on the door. Coco opened the door.

"Hey Crash!" Coco called.

"Mmm?" Crash responded.

"Have you seen my x-ray magnify glass 200?"

"Nu-uh!" he says.

"Well can you help me look for it?" She asks.

Crash got up from the bed and jump over next to Coco. "Ba- Baa He Fa?..."

"I could've sworn I last left it in my room right in my device box." she says as she and Crash head in her room. But when they head in there they caught a shadowy figure looking at a magnify glass.

"Da-Daaa!..." Crash yelled pointing at the figure.

The shadowy figure looked at them and in a second went out the window.

"After him!" she yells.

They ran out of the house into the forest following the rustling leaves. Then in 5 mins, they lost him.

"Where is he? He couldn't have been far." Coco asks.

"HEH DAA!..." She turns to her right to see Crash looking over a bush. She walks over besides him to see what he was staring at and sees something or SOMEONE.. She never seen before. Another bandicoot sitting on the stone in the middle of the pond.

A female Bandicoot with orange red fur with a yellow under belly and red hair with blue highlights that was in a pony tail. She had on a blue tank top, black jeans, and green shoes. She was sitting on a floating round stone in the middle of the pond looking at the water. Coco and crash doesn't hesitate to go over to her using the round stones that were floating above the water. Coco approaches her.

"Hello what's your name?" Coco asks with a smile.

The female bandicoot just gave a blank stare.

"Mine name is Coco and this is Crash."

The female bandicoot coot looked at Crash then back at Coco; still not reaction. Coco looked confused by this and reached her hand out.

"Hellooooo?" she waved her hand around. The female shooked her head a bit. "Can't you talk?"

"Chase..." she finally spoke up.

"Chase?.."

The female nodded as she grabbed two pebbles and threw two of them at both Crash and Coco. "Hey!" Coco yelled. The two flinched as they saw The redhead bandicoot jump from the stone and on to the next reaching to the rich green grass running off. The two went after her as they quickly follow her. The redhead ran through the forest while throwing pebbles behind her igniting the two's will to catch up to her. Crash then grew more irritated as he quickly catch up only 5 feet away from her.

"Da Daaaa!..." he chuckles with his arms stretched out.

"Yeah. Get her Crash!" Coco yelled with cheer. The redheaded looked back and gasped. As Crash reach his arms out for her, the readhead bandicoot jumps out of his attempt grasp and lands on all fours. Crash looks at his arms and growls at his misfortune. He looks to see the female bandicoot looking back at him and throw a rock at him, hitting the side of his face, causing at bump to appear with a few drops of blood. He looks at the redhead with anger but grew even more angry when he spotted something in her back left pocket. The x-ray magnify glass 200. Coco catches up.

"Crash are you okay? coco asks with concerned.

"Ehhp!" he says as he then points at her. "OHHAME DE DAOH HA MEEE DAA... CHI MA DO DAA KHAAA!..." he says with anger in his voice. The female bandicoot looked with a blank expression and blew a raspberry at him. She then ran off on all fours going at high speed. Coco looked with disbelief.

"That is unbelievable! How can she run so fast, even on all fours? There's no way we can catch up with her."

Crash growled with anger. He shot down on all fours and ran after her like a cheetah going on a high speed chase after it's prey.

"Wow!" she said with a amazement.

The redhead looked back and tired to maneuver Crash by going zigzag, but obviously didn't work as he ran straight for a bee line. As she ran through the thick forest, she caught a glimpse of some logs and some big rocks lying around. She looked back only to see Crash gaining up on her almost 10 feet away. One stack of logs was up ahead of her blocking the path. With quick thinking she slides through the small hole that was under the stack of logs. She gets up from the other sides, looks back, and giggles, knowing the male bandicoot wouldn't make it through due to his slightly larger size.

"Heee Duuu Daaa!..." The redhead bandicoot ceased it's giggling and looks up only to find the male bandicoot standing on top of the stacks of logs with a small rock in his hand. The female doesn't hesitate to run but not after Crash kick the logs under his feet, making the logs come tumbling down towards the redheaded bandicoot. The female Dodge nearly every single log letting them tumble ahead of her, until she felt something hit her head from behind. Something very hard.

The readheaded land on the ground with a thump. She touched the back of her head, only to feel pain and a bump. When she looked at her hand she saw a dash of blood. She felt something land on top of her and looked up to see the male bandicoot staring at her with slight anger. He grabs her arm pulling her from under him and flips her on her stomach. He grabs the x-ray magnify glass and puts it in his pants.

"YO MA KITA ME." after he says that, he grabs the redheaded female's arm and walks as he forces her to come along him.

The redhead female smirked as she walks along with him.

* * *

So yeah. Tell me what you think. Make positive reviews. Enjoy as I will soon make a new chapter.


End file.
